Destinados a se amarem
by goruden
Summary: Essa fic se passa após Procurando Dory. Personagens humanizados AU. Marlin chama Dory para um encontro... Fic Dorlin - English version soon.
1. A conversa

Hello, everyone! Saindo do forno uma fic dorlin, porque não tem jeito de se salvar de um ship tão antigo quanto esse, hahaha - For the people who can't read in portuguese I'm gonna translate this fic to english very soon. Thanks for coming!

Procurando Nemo/Dory e suas personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

Saindo mais cedo do trabalho, por conta da proximidade, Marlin resolveu fazer hora andando na praia enquanto aguardava dar o horário de ir buscar seu filho Nemo. Geralmente era Dory quem o pegava, pois saía do trabalho no mesmo tempo que Nemo deixava a escola, dessa vez ele queria fazer uma surpresa ao filhote.

Ele sorriu ao lembrar de Dory. Já tinha mais de um ano que ela morava com eles. Era como ela havia dito: eles eram uma família. Mas apesar disto até então não havia passado a cabeça de Marlin ver Dory como "algo mais". Ela era sim um membro da família, mas era mais algo como uma grande amiga que morava na mesma casa. Marlin tornou-se inseguro. E se ele estivesse interpretando Dory de forma errônea? Sem se dar conta havia dado de cara com uma cadeira no meio do caminho e pulou pra trás.

\- Mil desculpas, eu não vi para onde estava andando... – Marlin começou a se explicar. O homem sentado na cadeira se arrumou e levantou a mão dizendo para Marlin se calar.

\- Tudo bem, colega. Acontece mais vezes do que eu gostaria... – Ele respondeu e soltou um suspiro de cansaço. Marlin deu uma boa olhada no homem e percebeu que foi em Hank que ele havia batido.

\- Hank? O que faz por aqui?

\- Marlin? Uh, o que se faz numa praia com um sol bom desses, oras? – Hank perguntou não esperando por respostas, arrumando o óculos escuro e voltando ao seu banho de sol. Marlin se repreendeu pela pergunta idiota. Ele não sabia como lidar com Hank apenas. Era o melhor amigo de Dory (depois dele, é claro), mas era completamente o oposto dela. Costumava ser ranzinza, introvertido e fugir da vida e contato social. Tinha o corpo coberto de tatuagens e trabalhava com isso em um estúdio. Dory sempre dizia que apesar da aparência ele era um cara muito tranquilo e amoroso e por isso gostava tanto de estar com ele.

Marlin coçou a nuca. Hank parecia ter esquecido da existência dele ali parado, mas ele ainda se sentia mal pelo ocorrido. Ele imaginou se poderia conversar com ele sobre Dory.

\- Hey, Hank... – Marlin chamou. No fundo Hank já imaginava o que seria. Suspirou novamente e retirou os óculos antes de olhar para Marlin.

\- Sim?

\- Você se dá muito bem com a Dory, não é?

\- E daí?

\- É que eu estou passando por uns problemas e talvez você pudesse me ajudar. – Marlin falava de forma tímida, Hank já tinha uma boa ideia do que se tratava e se levantou da cadeira antes que Marlin continuasse.

\- Marlin, olha bem pra mim. Eu lá tenho cara de guru do amor? – Marlin surpreendeu-se com a resposta e piscou várias vezes. Era tão nítido assim o sentimento que ele sentia pela Dory? – Okay, okay, o que exatamente você quer perguntar?

\- Huh... Você sabe se ela por algum acaso estaria interessada em alguém? Em você talvez? – Marlin questionou meio sem jeito, já aceitando a derrota. Hank pausou por um momento antes de responder, nem se deu ao trabalho de fazer uma careta de surpresa.

\- Tá brincando com a minha cara, né? Por que Dory teria interesse em mim?

\- Ah, bem, claramente você é um cara descolado, é um artista, tem uma barba legal. Ela sempre fala bem de você e... – Hank deu uma risada abafada.

\- Ela fala bem de todo mundo, Marlin, ela é um poço de ternura. E ela com certeza não me vê como um interesse amoroso. Eu sou mais como um irmão mais velho, sabe? Eu a trato como minha irmãzinha também, é um sentimento fraterno mútuo.

\- Certo, desculpe ter te interpretado mal. É que eu fiquei ponderando sobre chamá-la pra sair, mas...

\- Mas o quê?

\- Eu acho que não é certo fazer isso.

\- Tá de brincadeira? A azulzinha é louca por você, cara. Não para de falar de você um momento sequer. As vezes é bem irritante, se quer saber... – A essa altura da conversa, Hank já havia sentado em sua cadeira novamente, com Marlin sentando ao seu lado, usando o paletó como toalha de praia. Marlin ouviu aquelas palavras cheio de dúvidas. Dory nunca havia dado a entender que o amava, bom, não dessa maneira que Hank dizia. Bom, ela havia dito que eles eram uma família, não é? Isso o fazia retornar para a dúvida inicial de ele estar interpretando mal Dory. Mas então quer dizer que ele estava errado?

\- Você acabou de dizer que ela sempre fala bem de todos. Como pode estar tão certo disso? – Marlin o questionou, desconfiado.

\- Marlin, cara, ela sempre almoça comigo lá no estúdio de tatuagem. Ela sempre tira uma soneca antes de voltar ao trabalho, okay? Ela mora com você, já deve saber que ela murmura enquanto dorme. – Marlin afirmou com a cabeça. – Então, sabe o que ela murmura? O seu nome. Todas as vezes... Tudo bem que ela murmura sobre um tal de Carlos também, mas ele não tá aqui agora. Quem tá aqui é você. – Marlin refletia sobre o que tinha escutado.

\- Mesmo assim... O que eu faço agora?

\- Como assim o que você faz? Esqueceu como se namora, cara? Chama a Dory pra sair!

\- Não é assim tão fácil. Quer dizer, ela mora comigo. Isso não seria estranho?

\- Tá, então a põe pra fora e depois a chama pra sair.

\- O quê? – Hank suspirou, ninguém entendia seu sarcasmo.

\- Olha. Se me permite dizer, estranho é que ela more com você por tanto tempo e nada tenha acontecido entre vocês dois. – Marlin não respondeu. Ele lembrou das várias vezes que saiu para fazer compras com ela e encontrava algum conhecido. Eles sempre perguntavam se ele e Dory estavam juntos e ele respondia que eram apenas bons amigos. Todo lugar que ele ia com ela era assim, com o tempo ele deixou pra lá ou as pessoas aceitaram que eles preferiam não falar no assunto.

\- Marlin, colega, não deixa pra depois. Liga agora pra ela e leva ela naquele restaurante novo de frutos do mar que inauguraram. Ela ficou a semana inteira me enchendo o saco pra irmos lá. Você é quem devia levá-la.

\- Ok, mas e o Nemo? Eu preciso buscá-lo. E não há quem eu possa pedir pra ficar com ele a essa altura. – Hank estendeu a mão.

\- Me dá sua chave, eu fico com o garoto. Eu já o busquei umas vezes junto da Dory, eu sei onde a escola e sua casa ficam... – Ele explicou antes que Marlin o fizesse. Marlin ponderou sobre, ele mal conhecia Hank, mas Dory o adorava e confiava nele. E ali na praia ele estava disposto a ajudá-lo com Dory. Ele pegou as chaves do bolso e as entregou ao homem. – Liga pra ela, agora.

Marlin não perdeu tempo e pegou o celular. Discou o número e esperou ser atendido. Do outro lado da linha a voz de Dory tinha um som de preocupação.

\- Marlin? Eu não esqueci o Nemo, eu juro. Eu já estava saindo do Instituto e...

\- Tudo bem, Dory. Olha, não precisa ir buscá-lo hoje, okay? Só me espera no portão de entrada do Instituto, certo?

\- Por que? Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Sua voz levava ainda mais preocupação, enquanto a de Marlin estava recheada de nervosismo. Ele olhou Hank de relance e o viu mexendo as mãos para que continuasse a conversa.

\- Não, é que, huh, eu quero me encontrar com você. Quer dizer, quero sair num encontro com você...

\- Agora? Num encontro? Puxa, que legal! Onde vamos?

\- Huh, no restaurante novo que você queria ir... O que acha?

\- Sério? Nossa, quero muito! Mas e o Nemo?

\- Já cuidei disso. Só me espera no portão de entrada, okay?

\- Pra quê?

\- Pra... – Marlin quase ia repetir tudo de novo, mas ia perder tempo demais. – Só me espera aí, tudo bem?

Dory pausou por um momento.

\- Okay, te espero aqui seja lá para o que for... – E com isso Marlin desligou o telefone.

\- Obrigado, Hank! Muito obrigado! – Ele agradecia enquanto corria de volta para a calçada. Hank se levantava e começava a guardar suas coisas para ir buscar Nemo.

No caminho até o Instituto, Marlin parou na rua abruptamente e se deu conta que não estava realmente arrumado para um encontro. Estava suado pela correria e seu paletó sujo de areia. Ele pensou em voltar atrás, mas já havia demorado demais para chegar a este patamar. Era agora ou nunca.


	2. O encontro

Heeey! Mais um cap saindo do forno, o próximo só deve ficar pronto em mais alguns dias... Boa leitura!

* * *

Dory cantarolava alegremente enquanto guardava seus pertences na bolsa. Destiny percebeu sua felicidade e resolveu chegar perto para perguntar:

\- Heey, Dory. Você está só sorrisos, heim! – Brincou.

\- Hahaha, você me conhece direitinho, não é, Destiny? – Dory virou-se para a amiga. Adorava os óculos com armação azul que ela usava.

\- Eu ouvi você falar com Marlin agora pouco. Tá tudo bem?

\- Sim! Ele disse para esperá-lo no portão. Não lembro agora para o quê, hummm... Me joga algumas palavras, Destiny, talvez eu lembre.

\- "Nemo"?

\- Não.

\- "Casa"?

\- Não.

\- "Leite"?

\- Não, mas agora que você falou, talvez tenha que comprar... – As duas ficaram pensativas. Destiny quis jogar uma última palavra, mas sabia que podia ser bom demais para ser real, mesmo assim ela testou:

\- E que tal "encontro"?

\- Isso!

\- Sério!? O que deu no Marlin pra te chamar pra um encontro? – Destiny ria de felicidade ao imaginar. Dory parecia não entender nada.

\- O que tem demais num encontro? A gente se encontra todo dia.

\- Não, sua bobinha, não esse tipo de encontro. Onde ele disse que te levaria?

\- Hummm... Oh! Oh! Naquele novo restaurante da esquina, o de frutos do mar!

\- Aí! Viu só? Ele quer te agradar, Dory. É um encontro amoroso. – Destiny falou e prendeu uma risada com a mão.

\- Um encontro amoroso? Mas isso não faz sentido. A não ser que ele tivesse interesse amoroso em mim. – Dory comentou. Destiny ficou olhando para a amiga, esperando cair a ficha. Quando Dory se deu conta do que dizia arregalou os olhos e sentiu as bochechas ficarem vermelhas. Destiny nem mais aguentava segurar o riso.

\- Já não era sem tempo. Bom, antes tarde do que nunca, não é mesmo?

\- Mas, Destiny, me ajuda! Eu não tô arrumada pra isso. Aquele restaurante parece ser todo elegante e a minha calça é de corrida. Isso não vai dar certo!

\- Ele demorou tanto tempo pra te chamar, vai andar pra trás agora, Dory? Como pode ser tão corajosa pra limpar o tanque dos tubarões com eles passando tão perto de você e não para um encontro?

\- Mas os tubarões são meus amigos, nunca me fizeram nenhum mal...

\- O Marlin também é seu amigo e não vai dar à mínima para a roupa que você estiver usando, tenho certeza.

\- Tá, okay. Eu posso fazer isso. É só um encontro com o Marlin. Normal... Por que tô tremendo tanto? – Dory tentava focar os pensamentos em vão. Destiny sorriu e a abraçou.

\- Eu preciso ir, Bailey é quem cozinha hoje, mas tenho medo dele queimar a casa no processo. Boa sorte, Dory. Vai dar tudo certo. _Continue a nadar. –_ Dory sorriu ao ouvir o próprio mantra vindo da amiga.

Um pouco depois ela se dirigiu para a entrada do Instituto Marinho como Marlin havia marcado. O sol ia se pondo e Dory observou o movimento do sol indo de encontro com o mar. Uma brisa passou pelos seus cabelos e ela resolveu arrumá-los. Mas espera, e se o Marlin gostasse mais dos cabelos dela soltos? Ela então desfez o rabo de cavalo. Depois imaginou se ele os preferiria presos, ela então fez o rabo de cavalo novamente. Suspirou, indecisa. Quando estava a ponto de desmanchar o penteado uma terceira vez, alguém tocou seu ombro levemente.

\- Dory? – Marlin chamou. Ela virou-se rapidamente e lhe lançou um sorriso tímido que Marlin retornou.

\- Marlin? O que faz aqui?

\- Eu te chamei pra um encontro, lembra?

\- Oh, oh! Okay, lembrei. Mas e o Nemo? Quem vai buscá-lo?

\- Eu me encontrei com o Hank, ele vai cuidar disto.

\- Sério? Aw, o Hank é mesmo um amorzinho.

\- Então, err... Vamos indo? Quer dizer, eu nem perguntei se estava tudo bem te chamar. Tudo bem pra você, Dory?

\- Huh? Mas é claro! – Dory respondeu animadamente, se arrependendo depois. Por que precisava ser tão na cara? – Quer dizer, muito legal da sua parte me levar no restaurante, Marlin, sério mesmo. – Disse de forma bem mais natural. E começaram a andar lado a lado.

Marlin sentia que a atmosfera não estava muito boa. Dory não tinha dado uma palavra sequer desde que haviam começado a caminhar até o restaurante não muito longe dali. A noite vinha e as luzes das ruas iam se acendendo por onde passavam.

\- Dory... Como foi seu dia? – Marlin perguntou sem olhá-la.

\- Ah... O de sempre. Ah, bem, me pediram pra limpar o tanque dos tubarões, foi divertido. – Marlin virou-se pra ela assustado no mesmo instante. Dory riu da feição dele.

\- Qual é, Marlin, eles não fizeram nada. Nem tentaram me beliscar.

\- Esse seu trabalho não está ficando perigoso demais não, Dory?

\- O responsável pelo tanque não tinha ido. Acho que aconteceu algo com ele, huh... Ficou doente talvez. Enfim. Alguém precisava fazer isso ou os coitadinhos ficariam com o tanque sujo até a próxima semana.

\- "Coitadinhos"? Eles não são cãezinhos, Dory...

\- Ah... Pra mim eles parecem cãezinhos sim. Eles também gostam de carinho na barriga, sabia disso? – Ela voltou a olhar Marlin, ele ainda com aquela cara de preocupação dele. Isso a divertia mais do que era permitido.

\- Essa não... – Marlin soltou. Dory olhou para a frente e avistou o restaurante. Na entrada uma grande fila estava formada. – Vamos levar horas até conseguirmos entrar. – Marlin comentou, entristecido. Dory observou ao redor e apontou para o outro lado da rua.

\- E que tal se comermos ali?

\- Uma barraquinha de yakissoba? – Marlin questionou. Olhou para a amiga que lhe sorria esperando sua resposta. – Não se importa mesmo de não comer no restaurante que queria tanto?

Dory meneou com a cabeça.

\- É claro que não. Contanto que você esteja me fazendo companhia, eu não me importo onde comermos. – Ela respondeu sorrindo. O comentário tinha deixado Marlin com bochechas rosadas e ele desviou o olhar.

\- Certo, então vamos. – E caminharam juntos para a barraca.

Mesmo com a refeição estando boa, Marlin não conseguia parar de pensar que seu encontro tinha dado errado. Só porque ele quis fazer tudo em cima da hora. Essa coisa de fazer tudo no impulso só funcionava mesmo com a Dory. Ele tinha que arranjar um jeito de tornar esse encontro um pouquinho mais romântico. Enquanto isso Dory comia seu macarrão com camarão toda feliz da vida.

\- Hey, não coma com tanta pressa. – Marlin repreendeu-a. Era mais forte que ele. – Olha como você é bagunceira... – Ele pegou um guardanapo e limpou a boca dela calmamente. Dory permaneceu parada olhando-o todo o processo. Quando terminou, Marlin pousou a mão no rosto. – Desculpa, não pude evitar...

Marlin ficou quieto. Estava estragando tudo e não sabia mais como dar andamento aquele estranho encontro. O pior de tudo é que ele podia estar agindo normal, como sempre fazia, e eles teriam conversado numa boa. Tudo porque ele precisava chamar isto de "encontro" e sentia aquela áurea pesada sobre eles. Acho que estava na hora dele desistir e voltar para casa.

Assim que terminaram, Marlin levantou-se e começou a andar na direção de sua casa.

\- Hey, Marlin, onde está indo? – Dory perguntou.

\- Acho melhor voltarmos pra casa... – Ele nem havia se virado. Sua voz era rouca, saindo quase como um sussurro.

\- Ainda não... Quero ficar mais tempo com você, Marlin. – ele resolveu se virar e a viu dando de ombros e sorrindo. Ele suspirou.

\- Okay, o que mais quer fazer?

\- Vamos, uh... Vamos andar na praia um pouco. O que acha? – Dory perguntou. Marlin afirmou com a cabeça e eles seguiram juntos até a praia.

\- É engraçado que eu trabalho do lado do mar, mas nunca arranjo tempo para vir à praia. – Dory comentou. Eles caminhavam calmamente lado a lado, os pés descalços tocando na areia gelada. Marlin havia emprestado seu paletó a Dory quando a temperatura da noite caiu.

\- Sim, nós moramos tão perto e acaba que quase não vamos à praia...

\- Nossa! Eu podia ensinar o Nemo a surfar, aposto que ele ia amar.

\- Você sabe surfar, Dory? – Marlin perguntou duvidoso.

\- Eu não sei, mas pode ser divertido descobrir se eu sei! – Ela respondeu, determinada. Marlin as vezes ponderava sobre o que Dory lembrava ou não. O passado de Dory era uma verdadeira incógnita. Nem mesmo os pais dela sabiam responder tudo. Ela havia desaparecido com a mesma idade de Nemo. Ficava imaginando em tudo que ela devia ter passado até encontrá-lo...

\- Marlin...- Dory chamou. Marlin encarou-a, ela olhava para as ondas quebrando na areia. – Obrigada. – Voltou-se para ele. – Obrigada por cuidar de mim. Acho que eu nunca te agradeci apropriadamente. – Depois ela riu e voltou a olhar as ondas.

Marlin ficou ali parado maquinando as palavras da amiga. Dory fez muito mais por ele do que o contrário. Ele é quem precisava agradecer afinal.

\- Eu nunca me canso de olhar essa paisagem. – Ela comentou.

\- Eu nunca me canso de olhar pra você. – Marlin disse. Dory virou a cara para ele lentamente, sem acreditar no que ele havia acabado de falar. Por um momento ele parecia hipnotizado pelo olhar dela, e no outro ficou nervoso, de olhos arregalados e um sorriso forçado. – Pode repetir isso?

\- Repetir o quê?

\- Não dá uma de Dory, Marlin. O que você acabou de falar sobre mim!

\- Eu não sei do que você está falando. Acho que eu pensei alto, foi só isso, tá?

Dory não estava gostando de ser enrolada. Cruzou os braços e o encarou.

\- Você disse que nunca se cansava de olhar pra mim. O que isso significa?

\- Significa que você devia esquecer o assunto, Dory. – Marlin estava perdendo o controle da stuação e Dory estava ficando possessa, chegando cada vez mais próxima dele.

\- Resposta errada. Por favor, tente de novo.

\- Significa que, huh, eu te acho muito bonita? – Ele testou. Dory se distanciou dele por um momento.

\- Hum... Mas por que você me acha bonita? – Ela se aproximou outra vez, as sobrancelhas envergadas.

\- Ah, bem, huh, eu não sei responder isso.

\- Okay, vou reformular a pergunta: o que exatamente você acha bonito em mim?

\- Eu, uh... – Marlin suava frio, ele havia entrado numa enrrascada e não sairia tão cedo dela enquanto não fizesse o que Dory pedia. Ele não conseguia olhá-la nos olhos como ela fazia então os fechou para responder com mais concentração. – Eu, err.. Eu gosto quando a luz do sol bate nos seus olhos e eles dançam em vários tons violeta. Gosto do aroma do seus cabelo. Gosto de contar as sardas do seu rosto...

Gosto quando você me atende ao telefone, sempre tão animada. Gosto quando assistimos a um filme e você sempre fica tão surpresa com o que acontece. Gosto quando você acalenta e trata meu filho Nemo como se ele fosse seu. Gosto quando você está sempre disposta a fazer qualquer coisa. Gosto que você seja tão sincera, bondosa e gentil, mesmo quando eu não mereço por ter brigado com você por puro estresse. Gosto da sua impulsividade. Gosto até mesmo quando você me pede timidamente para repetir alguma coisa que eu disse e que tenha ficado comigo até então, mesmo depois de todas as vezes que eu não confiei em você. Sou eu quem tenho a a agradecer, não você, Dory...

Ele finalmente abre os olhos, Dory está muito perto de seu rosto agora, sorrindo. Deslizando suas mãos pelos ombros dele e fechando-o para mais perto num abraço. Por instinto ele pos as mãos na cintura dela.

\- Resposta certa, enfezadinho do oceano. – Dory sussurrou antes de tocar seus lábios nos dele. Ele seguiu rapidamente o ritmo e a beijou de volta. Agora ele tinha mais uma coisa a por na sua lista: o sabor dela. O beijo foi lento e delicado, como ambos se aguardavam a muito tempo e não queriam que aquele momento durasse pouco. Quando chegou ao fim, Dory beijou-o rapidamente de novo antes de se distanciar o suficiente. Marlin segurou-a pela cintura, não queria que ela fosse tão longe. Ele tocou sua testa na dela e fechou os olhos lembrando do que tinha acabado de acontecer.

\- Viu, Marlin? Nem foi tão difícil... – Dory comentou. Marlin riu por ter percebido só agora que ele havia caído em algum plano dela.

\- O que foi isso de agora?

\- É que... Eu nunca tive certeza dos seus sentimentos por mim. Eu queria saber antes de fazer qualquer coisa... Quando o Nemo me encontrou e eu lembrei de tudo pelo o que passamos em Sidney eu fiquei tão irritada que você havia me deixado. Logo quando eu passei a lembrar melhor das coisas, porque quando eu olho pra você eu estou em casa.

\- Eu admito que só comecei a desconfiar quando você chamou a mim e Nemo de família. – Marlin explicou.

\- Sim, porque você e Nemo são a família mais incrível que eu tive desde que me separei de meus pais e se não fosse por vocês, eu ainda estaria por aí, vagando sem rumo... – Marlin sentia a emoção na voz da garota e a agarrou pra mais perto.

\- Hey, hey, está tudo bem agora, não? Desculpe por ter feito você esperar tanto tempo por mim. – E Marlin beijou a ponta de seu nariz. Dory fungou segurando o choro.

\- Tá. Tá desculpado. – Ela disse de forma infantil. Marlin riu e a beijou na bochecha. Estava bem mais confortável com Dory. Ele encarou-a bem nos olhos antes de voltar a falar:

\- Eu te amo, Dory. E também tenho orgulho de você. Com você eu também me sinto em casa. Você e Nemo são tudo o que eu tenho, mas são tudo o que eu preciso.

Dory não conseguia aguentar mais o choro, mas dessa vez sorria e o abraçava com força.

\- Dory, por favor, não chora, eu já estou me sentindo mal por isso.

\- Está tudo bem, são lágrimas de alegria. – Dory explicou, rindo de novo enquanto lacrimejava. Marlin não comprou a explicação e lançou uma saraivada de beijos pelo rosto dela enquanto dizia _não chora, não chora._ Dory rindo da ação do homem.

Eles deram as mãos e caminharam até em casa, felizes por finalmente estarem juntos. Quando chegaram, avistaram um Hank quase dormindo na frente da TV ligada, com Nemo deitado no sofá ao seu lado. Quando a porta se fechou Hank acordou, encarou o casal e se levantou lentamente.

\- E aí, como foi? – Ele perguntou. Mas quando Dory e Marlin fizeram menção de falar, Hank levantou a mão pedindo para que parassem. – Quer saber? Eu não tô nem aí. Aliás, tá tão estampado no rosto de vocês que dá pra ver no escuro. – Ele pois a chave que Marlin havia lhe entregue mais cedo no porta-chave bem ao lado da porta e saiu pela mesma em seguida sussurrando um tchau. Dory correu até a janela e gritou um obrigada ao homem que balançou o braço para avisar que tinha escutado.

Marlin levantou Nemo no colo e começou a subir as escadas para levá-lo para o seu próprio quarto. Dory seguindo-o logo atrás. E enquando Marlin colocava Nemo para dormir, Dory foi se arrumar para a própria cama.

\- Pai... Você conseguiu? – Nemo murmurou antes que Marlin saísse do quarto.

\- Está acordado, filho?

\- Você conseguiu falar pra Dory que você a ama?

\- Consegui sim, filho.

\- Mas você tem que falar sempre, pra ela não esquecer...

\- Tem razão, Nemo. Vou falar sempre que eu puder.É uma promessa... – E ele realmente quis dizer isso. Fechou a porta atrás de si e ao virar no corredor viu que Dory estava parada na porta do próprio quarto, olhava para ele e depois desviava. Marlin franziu o cenho.

\- O que houve, Dory?

\- Huh, hmmm, você acha que talvez pudéssemos... Dormir juntos? – Antes que Marlin respondesse ela voltou a falar. – Err, só dormir mesmo, huh, deixa pra lá... – Ela se virava para o quarto quando Marlin a alcançou e a segurou pelo braço.

\- Não, calma, eu estava pensando no mesmo. – Ela voltou a olhar pra ele e sorriu.

Enquanto tomava uma ducha, Marlin ficou lembrando de tudo o que havia acontecido. Ele sorriu, não ficava feliz assim há muito tempo. Tudo graças a Dory.

Quando ele saiu do banheiro de roupão, encontrou a garota deitada na cama, debaixo dos lençóis, só a cabeça pra fora, observando ele secar o cabelo ruivo. Quando ele a encarou, Dory escondeu o rosto.

\- Hey, não se arrependeu de dormir aqui comigo, não é? – Marlin brincou. Não obtendo resposta, ele largou a toalha numa cadeira e deitou ao lado dela, pondo seu corpo dentro das cobertas também e a abraçando. – Eu não vou fazer nada com você, só vou te abraçar e nunca mais te deixar ir. – Ela riu e pousou um selinho nele. Marlin afagou seus cabelos soltos, ainda salpicados de água do banho. O ruivo se sentia o homem mais feliz do mundo. Ele também se sentia mal por ter demorado tanto tempo para tê-la em seus braços, mas isso já não importava.

\- Boa noite, enfezadinho do oceano. – Dory falou sem lhe tirar os olhos. Marlin segurou o queixo dela e a beijou.

\- Boa noite, Dory, eu te amo. Não vou deixar que você esqueça disso nunca mais.

\- Eu também te amo muito, Marlin. Não vou esquecer. É uma promessa.

E eles finalmente pegaram no sono, confiando que um sempre lembraria o outro do amor que eles sentiam.

* * *

Opa, ficou legal esse capítulo? Acho que ficou bastante meloso, idk... Mas você deve estar pensando: isso termina aqui, certo? Quer dizer, eles estão felizes e tal... Well, eu tenho uns outros planos e essa fic está bem longe de terminar...


	3. Níveis

Heeeey! Olha eu aqui de novo. Caprichei nesse capítulo e as coisas tão começando a ficarem even better por aqui. Boa leitura e não esqueçam de mandar reviews pls, amo demais ouvir de vocês o que tão achando *-*

* * *

De manhã bem cedo, quando Marlin abriu os olhos ele deu de cara com os longos cabelos de Dory. Ele estava abraçado a ela, de conchinha, e aproveitou para abraçá-la mais para perto, afundando o rosto em suas mechas. De repente um pensamento lhe invadiu a mente. E se Dory tivesse esquecido tudo o que eles passaram no dia anterior? Ele se distanciou dela e a tocou no ombro.

\- Dory? Dory, acorda...

\- Hum? Já está na hora de levantar?

\- Dory... Você se lembra de ontem? Lembra de nós? – Marlin perguntou preocupado. Dory parecia ter voltado a dormir enquanto ele perguntava. Marlin a chamou de novo e ela virou-se pra ele. Marlin repetiu a pergunta, desta vez num sussurro, não querendo que ela se assustasse.

\- Dory, você se lembra de ontem à noite?

\- Hummm... Antes ou depois de você dizer que contava minhas sardas? – Ela questionou sem abrir os olhos. Marlin sorriu com a resposta.

\- Bom, muito bom... Seria um pouco estranho explicar o que você está fazendo na minha cama. – Marlin comentou fazendo Dory rir junto dele.

\- Eu não lembro de tudo... Não lembro se conseguimos ir ao restaurante.

\- Não... Nós comemos macarrão. Sua ideia.

\- Oh, okay, agora eu lembro... Você quase desistiu de mim. – Ela sussurrou numa voz pesada de sono, abriu os olhos e o encarou. Marlin sentiu um sentimento de culpa se apoderando dele. Ela estava certa. Marlin suspirou e passou sua mão pela franja dela.

\- Me desculpe, Dory. Levei tanto tempo pra perceber que o quão incrível você era... Não vou deixar você esquecer isso, nunca.

\- É engraçado, mas... Acho que eu não consigo realmente esquecer de você ou do Nemo... Não importa quanto tempo passe.

\- Hey, não vamos contar com isso, okay? Eu vou sempre estar aqui ao seu lado.

\- Oh... Isso me lembra que... – Dory de repente senta na cama, o olhar atento. – O Nemo sempre vem de noite e pede pra dormir comigo. – Ela olha para Marlin, completamente confuso. – Ele não vai me ver lá.

\- O Nemo pede pra dormir contigo? – Marlin perguntou, surpreso. Ele não tinha ideia do quão próximos os dois eram. Eles sempre se deram bem, Nemo com certeza amava muito Dory, mas no papel de mãe? Isso era novo. Seus pensamentos foram então interrompidos com o barulho da maçaneta virando e a porta se abrindo.

\- Pai? Onde está a Do... – Foi quando Nemo a avistou sentada na cama junto de Marlin.

\- Heeey, camarada, bom dia... Isso não é o que você tá pensando. – Marlin se vira pra Dory, envergonhado e sussurra. – Não, isso é exatamente o que ele deve estar pensando. – Dory deu uma cutucada nele com o cotovelo.

\- Acalme-se, ele só tem sete anos.

\- Ele é inteligente. Usa internet.

Enquanto os adultos murmuravam, Nemo escalava na cama até bem perto deles.

\- Dory, você teve pesadelos? É por isso que veio dormir com o papai? – Nemo perguntou. Dory suspirou e sorriu.

\- Eu não posso mentir pra você, pequenino. Eu não tive pesadelos. – Ela respondeu simplesmente. Marlin parecia ter entrado em pânico, mas também não queria mentir para o filho.

\- Filho, nós, err... Dory apenas pediu para dormir junto comigo. Entende?

\- Sim, mas, não é só casados que fazem isso? – Nemo os encarou surpreso, assimilando aquela informação. – Espera, vocês casaram? – Ao mesmo tempo Marlin e Dory menearam a cabeça e mexeram as mãos negando.

\- Não, não, não foi isso, filho. Quer saber? Eu preciso de café...Desçam em cinco minutos, okay? – Marlin não conseguia raciocinar e desistiu de tentar explicar. Levantou-se da cama e saiu pela porta. Ao longe ouvia-se o homem descer as escadas com rapidez. Dory não resistiu e riu da situação. Nemo não havia gostado de não ter tido uma boa resposta e encarava Dory um tanto irritado.

\- Dory... Você e meu pai se beijaram? – Ele perguntou, muito sério. Dory tinha posto a mão na boca, tentando abafar o som das próprias risadas. Tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi afirmar com a cabeça. Estarrecido, Nemo empurrou Dory fazendo-a cair deitada na cama, ela aproveitando o momento, pegando um travesseiro e escondendo o rosto vermelho com o mesmo.

\- Que nojo, Dory! Você beijou meu pai?! – Ele a olhava com desgosto e não conseguia acreditar.

\- Hey, ele quem começou. – Ela respondeu com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro.

\- Dory… - Nemo chamou pela amiga. Dory retirou o travesseiro da frente e observou o quão sério o garotinho estava. Ele ficava ainda mais parecido com o pai quando franzia o cenho, como uma versão de bolso de Marlin. - Meu pai disse que te ama?

Dory afirmou com a cabeça. A feição de Nemo mudou num piscar de olhos para algo bem mais animado. Ele deu um suspiro de alívio. - Ah, estou tão feliz. Achei que ele fosse demorar mais!

\- Seu pai tem razão, você é muito inteligente. - Os dois riram. - Hey, vamos ver o que seu pai cozinhou pra nós? - Dory perguntou enquanto se levantava da cama e ajudava Nemo a sair também. Ele afirmou com a cabeça e juntos desceram as escadas.

Dos últimos degraus eles já podiam sentir o delicioso cheiro de waffles sendo preparados. Os dois sentaram à mesa da cozinha e aguardaram Marlin serví-los.

\- Precisa de ajuda com algo, Marlin? - Dory perguntou.

\- Fiquem exatamente onde estão. - Ele tirava os waffles da torradeira e colocava em pratos. Na mesa já havia leite, com Nemo bebericando o de seu copo.

\- Então, o que querem fazer hoje? - Marlin perguntou enquanto dava os pratos com waffles para cada um e depois ele mesmo se sentava à mesa com sua caneca de café.

\- Vamos ao cinema! - Nemo falou. - Quero assistir Era do Gelo.

\- Eles nunca vão terminar de fazer sequências disto? - Marlin brincou.

\- Hum, acho que pode ser divertido, vamos sim. - Dory comentou.

Nemo garfava seu waffles e tentava cortá-lo com os dentes. Dory então pediu licença e fatiou para ele. Marlin observava o quão atenciosa Dory era com Nemo, ajudando-o sem pestanejar e respeitando seus limites por ter apenas uma das mãos. Talvez ela o entendesse melhor que ele próprio, por também ter seus limites.

Quando Nemo foi raptado e ele só tinha Dory para ajudá-lo a encontrar o filho, Marlin achava extremamente irritante que ela esquecesse das coisas tão rápido e queria se livrar dela. Mas agora tal pensamento lhe trazia angústia. A melhor coisa que ele havia feito em muito tempo foi deixar que Dory entrasse em sua vida, e agora, em seu coração.

Por muito tempo ele pensou que ficaria sozinho para sempre. A morte de Coral tinha sido demais para ele e ser um pai solteiro as vezes era um desafio. Ele nunca tinha realmente pensado em procurar por outra esposa, mas ele e Dory tinham se tornado amantes. Como Nemo pensou que eles eram casados, talvez ele começasse a pensar melhor neste assunto de agora em diante.

No cinema, Marlin colocava seu celular no silencioso enquanto guardava os lugares de Dory e Nemo, que haviam ficado para comprar pipoca.

\- Qual era mesmo o número do assento, _Temo_? - Dory perguntou, segurava dois copos de refrigerante e deixava Nemo subir as escadas na sua frente. Nemo riu, ele sempre achava divertido os trocadilhos de Dory, mesmo que fossem sem querer.

\- É "Nemo", e não precisa, ele está logo ali.

\- Realmente difícil perder alguém com essa cabeleira laranja, não acha, Nemo? - Dory comentou, os dois riam ao mesmo tempo que se sentavam nos seus lugares. Marlin sorria só de vê-los felizes.

Quando o filme começou, Marlin sentia mais prazer em assistir as reações de Nemo e Dory do que o filme por si só. Ambos tão compenetrados, principalmente Dory, que se esforçava para manter o foco.

Uma vez Dory quis "se livrar" do seu problema de perda de memória recente e pediu que Marlin lhe arranjasse um médico. Claro que ele disse que isso seria impossível e que ela teria que aprender a conviver com o transtorno. Mas o mesmo havia dito que não se tratava de uma perda, mas sim de uma falta de assimilação. Se Dory focasse em algo, ela seria capaz de guardar a informação, ou mesmo que esquecesse, seria capaz de lembrar de novo com algum gatilho ou palavra-chave que lhe fizesse voltar na memória.

Para isso ela fazia exercícios de meditação, criava canções "chiclete", que grudavam na cabeça e pedia para as pessoas repetirem o mesmo várias vezes.

Quando ela conseguiu encontrar seus pais sozinha, foi o estímulo que faltava para melhorar sua autoestima e saber que seu transtorno era parte dela e que não era de fato um vilão. Desde então Dory tinha menos medo de esquecer e mais confiança em si mesma. Tudo que ela precisava era seguir seus instintos e estaria tudo bem.

Ao terminarem o filme, Marlin e Nemo foram comprar sorvete num quiosque enquanto Dory visitava Hank em seu estúdio de tatuagem que ficava no mesmo shopping. Hank estava trabalhando um desenho no ombro de um homem e quando viu Dory passar pela vitrine parou o que estava fazendo.

\- Vamos pausar uns dez minutos, chapa? - Ele perguntou ao cliente. O homem assentiu e se levantou da maca. Ele passou por Dory que acenou educadamente sem obter resposta. Ela deu de ombros e se voltou para Hank, dando um pulo nas costas dele e o abraçando pelo pescoço.

\- Dory! Dory… Não faz isso, assim acaba com minhas costas! - Ele falou no seu tom ríspido de sempre, que não tinha o menor efeito na garota. Mas assim ela o fez e largou dele.

\- Desculpa. É que eu estou muito feliz.

\- É, posso ver porquê. - Ele olhou da vitrine e avistou Marlin e Nemo do lado de fora. Nemo entrou e trazia na mão um sorvete de casquinha que entregou para Dory.

\- Aqui! Eu trouxe porque senão ia derreter todo! ...Uau! - Nemo contemplava o visual da loja, com desenhos de tatuagens pregados em todos os cantos.

\- Obrigada, pequenino! - Dory agradeceu e pegou seu sorvete.

\- Hey, Nemo, quer uma tatuagem? - Hank perguntou ao garoto que o olhou assustado na mesma hora e meneou com a cabeça.

\- Não! Nem pensar! Dory, eu vou esperar do lado de fora, okay? - E saiu correndo sem aguardar pela resposta. Hank soltou uma risada, pelo jeito o garoto tinha medo de agulhas. Hank voltou sua atenção para Dory, que havia se distraído completamente com o sorvete e o lambia sem parar. - Dory… O que veio fazer aqui?

\- Ah! É mesmo! Eu quase esqueci… Eu quero te contar tudo que aconteceu ontem!

\- Não! Nã-nã-nã-nã-não! Eu falei que não queria saber, ó. Lá-lá-lá-lá-lá-lá! Tô ouvindo nada! - Ele tampava os ouvidos com os dedos, deixando Dory um tanto irritada.

\- Para de agir como criança, Hank! Eu quero te contar!

\- É pra isso que serve a Destiny, não é? Liga pra ela!

\- Ela não atende o telefone, deve ter viajado com o Bailey ou sei lá! - Hank se viu vencido. E além do mais, ele não conseguia negar os pedidos de Dory. Ele suspirou de cansaço.

\- Tá… O que o _senhor-segurança-em-primeiro-lugar_ aprontou ontem?

\- Ué? Achei que o nome dele fosse Marlin… - Dory respondeu, confusa.

\- É só um apelido idiota que eu inventei, continua aí.

\- Okay… Pelo o que eu me lembro bem, nós não conseguimos ir no restaurante de frutos do mar que eu tanto queria ir…

\- Ah, ele não conseguiu te levar?

\- Não me interrompe, _Crank_ , senão eu vou esquecer de novo! - Dory reclamou. Hank revirou os olhos e ignorou o trocadilho, deixando ela dar continuidade a sua história.

\- Nós comemos em outro lugar, mas mesmo assim ele parecia triste de não ter me levado onde queria. Eu podia ver que ele estava ao menos tentando, então eu também me esforcei para continuar o encontro. Ele quis ir embora depois, parecia ter desistido e eu falei que queria ir andar na praia… Eu fiquei sem ideia do que fazer, foi quando ele disse que nunca se cansava de olhar pra mim. Dá pra acreditar que ele disse isso?

\- Na verdade dá sim. - Hank comentou tendo que se proteger rápido de um tapa de Dory vindo em sua direção.

\- Para de me interromper! - Ela queixou-se. Hank só podia rir. - Depois ele quis que eu esquecesse o que ele tinha acabado de falar. Como? Impossível! Até mesmo pra mim!

\- Que covarde. - Hank comentava se preparando pra outro tapa, mas Dory estava concentrada demais no que falava e continuou.

\- Eu o pressionei mais um pouco e ele contou que gostava de mim! Que me achava bonita, que contava minhas sardas, e um monte de outras coisas legais…

\- Tá, e eu já sei o restante. Eu estava nessa parte. Vocês foram pra casa e no momento que eu saí, puseram o moleque pra dormir e foram pra cama farrear, né? - Hank concluiu.

\- Como você sabe isso? - Dory perguntou, desconfiada.

\- Não precisa ser nenhum gênio pra saber que vocês claramente fizeram sexo. - Hank respondeu com muita normalidade. O comentário havia surpreendido Dory e a deixado vermelha instantaneamente.

Do lado de fora, Marlin e Nemo haviam sentado num banco do corredor do shopping enquanto terminavam seus sorvetes e aguardavam Dory sair da loja do Hank. O homem se distraía com a lembrança da noite passada, de Dory em sua cama, o aroma do cabelo dela, seu ressonar tênue. De repente ele se ligou que se ela continuasse pedindo para dormir com ele, logo logo eles iam…

\- Nemo, vamos dar um pulo na farmácia, okay? - Ele se virou para o filho.

\- Mas e a Dory, pai? Ela não vai nos ver quando sair…

\- Não tem problema, é bem rapidinho. E além do mais, ela está com o Hank. - Nemo refletiu sobre e depois assentiu, seguindo o pai pelo caminho até o estabelecimento.

Na farmácia, Marlin queria se manter sigiloso sobre sua compra então pediu que Nemo fosse procurar uma guloseima para que ele levasse, uma que estivesse bem longe da prateleira que ele agora observava.

\- Céus, são tantos diferentes. Eu não sei qual levar… - Marlin murmurava para si mesmo e coçava a cabeça. Encarando os preservativos como se fossem criaturas de outro mundo. - Ah, que seja qualquer um, o que importa é fazer com proteção! - Ele se sentiu orgulhoso de si mesmo por um momento e depois corou ao pensar que ele e Dory poderiam chegar a este patamar.

\- Pai! - Nemo gritou trazendo Marlin de volta ao mundo real. Ele rapidamente escondeu a mão que segurava o pacote de preservativos nas costas. Nemo segurava com a mão e o cotoco de braço um grande urso de plástico transparente recheado por dentro de _gummy bears_ de todas as variedades possíveis de cores. - Pai, isso conta como _um_ , não é?- Marlin apenas suspirou e consentiu…

De volta no estúdio de tatuagem, Dory perdia suas sardas diante da vermelhidão do rosto ao tentar explicar a situação para Hank:

\- Não, não, não, não! Nós não fizemos… Quer dizer, eu lembraria! Não lembraria? Não! Quer dizer, sim, eu lembraria! Não fizemos nada. Nós dormimos juntos, mas não aconteceu nada além disso. Ai, ai… - Dory se sentia envergonhada demais para continuar.

\- Tudo bem, você não precisa forçar nada que não queira fazer. - Hank aconselhou. Dory afirmou com a cabeça. Ele estava certo. Ela e Marlin não precisavam se apressar em nada. - Mas, caso aconteça mais cedo ou mais tarde… - Hank abriu uma gavetinha do armário e tirou de lá um pacote de preservativos. - Leva isso, pra você depois não dizer que eu não cuido do bem estar da minha irmãzinha. - Dory pegou e enfiou no bolso da calça o mais rápido que pode, Hank gargalhando. - Eu duvido muito que o _senhor-sempre-analisa-tudo_ já não deva ter pensado nisso, mas não custa nada você andar com um pouco também.

\- Tá bom, obrigada. - Dory respondeu num tom malcriado. - É melhor eu ir…

\- Certo, certo. Te vejo segunda, azulzinha. - Ele caçoou, cutucando Dory na barriga e lhe fazendo cócegas. - E estou feliz que esteja feliz. Sério mesmo. - O comentário fez Dory abrir um largo sorriso. Ela adorava os raros momentos em que Hank mostrava seu lado amoroso, ou talvez não fossem tão raros, ela só não se lembrasse de todos...

\- Aww, Hank, você se importa mesmo comigo? - Ela o surpreendeu com um abraço.

\- Do que você tá falando, garota? Sai logo daqui, meu cliente já deve estar voltando.

\- Só saio se você disser que me ama! - Dory insistiu. Da vitrine Hank podia ver o tal cliente voltando e tentava se desprender da garota.

\- Tá legal! Eu te amo, azulzinha! Agora sai daqui antes que eu perca a paciência! - Hank queixou-se. Dory riu e foi andando para fora da loja, encontrando Nemo e Marlin logo atrás vindo em sua direção.

\- Heey, onde vocês foram? - Dory perguntou, curiosa. Marlin suou frio, ele devia contar à ela o que havia comprado?

\- Nós fomos na farmácia comprar esse ursão aqui, Dory! - Nemo comentou, mostrando o produto para Dory. Marlin soltou um suspiro de alívio por ter sido salvo pelo próprio filho.

Após o cinema eles voltaram para casa. Marlin preparava o jantar enquanto Dory ajudava Nemo com o dever de casa. Toda vez que ele acertava uma questão eles se premiavam com alguns _gummy bears_.

\- Que peixe estranho é esse, Dory? - Nemo apontava no livro.

\- Oh, calma, calma, vou lembrar… Eu acho que é o diabo-negro! - Dory respondeu alegre em recordar das aulas que Destiny tinha feito com ela sobre a vida marinha. Ela se premiou comendo mais um doce.

\- Aqui diz que ele um peixe abissal e que usa uma lâmpada na cabeça para caçar outros peixes. Uma lâmpada na cabeça? Como ele faz isso? Tem eletricidade debaixo d'água?

\- Não, nada disso, Nemo. O que este peixe usa é bioluminescência. Ele usa a própria química do corpo para fazer a luz acontecer e atrair comida! - Dory acrescentou e pegou mais um pouco de _gummy bears_.

\- Hey, vocês dois! Parem de se encher de doces ou não terão fome para a janta! - Marlin queixou-se. Os dois pararam no mesmo instante, rindo da situação.

Depois de jantar, os três assistiram a séries na _Netflix_ até que Nemo começasse a bocejar e cair de sono. Marlin subiu para o quarto de Nemo com ele no colo e o pos pra dormir. Quando desceu para olhar Dory, ela estava encolhida no sofá e parecia estar dormindo. Marlin não queria que ela acordasse com dores nas costas e a chamou.

\- Dory… Vamos para a cama, ou vá dormir na sua cama. Enfim, eu te ajudo a subir as escadas…

\- Não… - Ela começou a murmurar. Marlin pegou na mão dela e a puxou levemente para fazê-la se levantar, mas ela a puxou de volta com ele junto, fazendo o cair por cima dela.

\- Dory! - Ele sussurrou, assustado, tentando se desvencilhar.

\- Fique aqui comigo… - Ela continuou o tímido murmúrio e olhou pra ele. Ele avançou o corpo lentamente sobre o dela, hipnotizado por seus lábios. Ele ouvia uma voz dentro dele dizendo que eles não deviam, mas que talvez eles não fossem tão longe assim, então ele continuou a se aproximar e a beijou, como havia feito na praia, com muita calma e carinho. Dory passava as mãos nos cabelos dele e o acariciava. Ele só parava os beijos para tomar fôlego o suficiente para continuá-los. Nisso Dory havia aberto as pernas, virado o tronco e se encaixado melhor com o corpo de Marlin, que concentrado demais no que fazia nem havia percebido o movimento.

Marlin então resolveu arriscar e levou seus beijos para o pescoço da garota, fazendo-a gemer baixinho. Céus, ele estava começando a gostar demais daquilo. Ele começou a alternar os lábios e o pescoço de Dory e nela também despertou a vontade de devolver o carinho, mas ao invés de beijos ela mordiscou a orelha do homem. A ação de surpresa fez com que ele gemesse sem perceber e por um momento ele se envergonhou em deixar transparecer o que sentia, mas Dory lhe sorria e aprovava sua reação.

Ele voltava a beijá-la apaixonadamente e sentia seu corpo todo vibrar em êxtase pelo o que faziam. Ele estava absorto nas carícias, porém na sua mente passava algo como _por que demoramos tanto tempo para chegar a este ponto se já nos amávamos?_ Mas bem, isso já não importava mais. O presente estava acontecendo. E se Dory o quisesse por inteiro naquele momento, ele seria incapaz de negar.

* * *

Opa! Epa! As coisas começaram a ficar um pouco mais quentes, huh? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Prometo que não vou jogar um balde de água fria em ninguém (não por enquanto) e não me demorar com o próximo capítulo. Até mais!


	4. Decisões

Ai, nossa, desculpe ter demorado tanto para postar outro capítulo. Ele já estava pronto há eras, mas como eu estava com o próximo parado eu resolvi não postar, mas tudo bem, o outro teve lá seu final ambíguo, peço desculpas pelo ocorrido UHAEUAHAUH Lembrando que essa fanfic não tem smut, podem ler com tranquilidade xp

Boa leitura e não esqueçam de comentar pls!

* * *

Se havia alguma vantagem em esquecer com frequência, Dory diria que era a de obter sensações sempre como novidades. Por mais que tentasse ela não conseguia lembrar em toda a sua vida se ela tinha se sentido tão desejada por alguém como agora. E quanto mais Marlin lhe beijava, mais ela pedia. Esse mimo se tornando uma droga em que ela se viciava a cada segundo que passava. Sua mente não focava em mais nada a não ser no homem lhe acariciando e seu corpo tomando vontade própria. Marlin parecia ter intensificado seus beijos, enchendo-a de calor, fazendo-a arfar cada vez que uma rodada terminava e outra se iniciava.

De repente Marlin parou para tomar ar, e levantou parte do corpo, se apoiando com uma das mãos no encosto do sofá. Ele a observava de uma forma que Dory nunca havia presenciado. Ele respirou fundo e se acalmou antes de falar:

\- Dory… Eu preciso saber, - Ele começou. Dory prestava atenção nele. - você quer continuar? Está bem com isso?

Ela se pegou pensando no assunto. O corpo dela dizia sim, mas era a mente que deveria responder e no momento ela não conseguia se concentrar o suficiente para argumentar. Ela sabia que Marlin nunca a obrigaria a fazer algo contra a sua vontade, porém ela tinha medo de dar a resposta errada e se arrepender depois.

O ponto é que eles estavam ambos apaixonados, haviam se declarado um para o outro e viviam juntos a tanto tempo. Na sua mente veio a forma ordinária com a qual Hank falou com ela, que desde ontem à noite que eles deviam estar fazendo amor, mas que não foi o caso. Era isso que todo mundo devia pensar deles aliás, que eles já eram um casal há muito tempo e que claramente já se amaram um milhão de vezes. Dory não era o tipo de pessoa que se importava com a opinião dos outros, a não ser que fosse de alguém querido como sua família e amigos, mas dessa vez ela tinha que concordar. Eles estavam um pouco atrasados.

\- Marlin… - Ela começou a dizer com determinação no olhar. Ela agarrou na camiseta do homem para ajudar a se levantar e trazê-lo para mais perto de si, pegando Marlin de surpresa com um beijo. Depois só se afastou o suficiente para que pudesse continuar.

\- Eu quero você. - Ela sussurrou. Marlin sobressaltou os olhos e engoliu em seco. Parecia que ele estava fazendo um cálculo muito difícil de cabeça. Possivelmente refletia sobre seus próximos passos. Ela percebeu isso e o beijou intensamente de novo para cortar seus pensamentos. Posicionou as mãos na cintura dele e lentamente foi puxando sua camiseta para cima. Ela tocava o corpo quente do homem e o sentia estremecer ao seu contato. Oh, isso a estimulava a continuar e ele não demonstrava esforço algum para pará-la. Marlin levantou os braços e retirou a peça de roupa que atrapalhava.

Dory agora tinha todo o torso do ruivo para explorar. Partiu para seu pescoço e foi descendo por sua clavícula. Marlin arfava de desejo e ele havia juntado coragem o suficiente para retribuir o favor e retirar a blusa de Dory. Ele foi subindo-a lentamente assim como ela havia feito nele, se deliciando com o caminho sinuoso que fazia. Marlin outras vezes havia percebido o quão atlético e esbelto era o corpo de sua parceira, mas tocá-lo pela primeira vez era uma sensação única. Ele passeava uma das mãos pelas costas dela e a outra em sua barriga definida.

A garota retirou a blusa e voltou ao seu afazer de beijar e beliscar o peito de Marlin. Ele mal se aguentava, menos ainda agora que via o sutiã azul-claro de Dory e acariciava seus seios por cima do tecido.

\- Dory… Não podemos fazer aqui, Nemo pode aparecer a qualquer momento. - Marlin soltou assim que pode. Claro que o Marlin tinha que ser um _estraga prazeres_ , mas ele estava certo. Dory se afastou e se levantou do sofá, porém num segundo seguinte era levantada pelos braços de Marlin e ele andava com ela na direção da escada.

\- Marlin, eu posso andar. - Ela comentou aos risos sem acreditar no que aquele velho estava aprontando. Tudo bem, ele não era tão velho assim, mas era uma surpresa que ele pudesse fazer isso. Agora que ela via seu peito exposto percebia que o homem era um tanto musculoso. Ele subiu as escadas com ela no colo sem muito problema e só a largou quando entraram no quarto dele. Marlin a pos no chão para voltar sua atenção à porta que ele se certificou de trancar. Mesmo que Nemo viesse a incomodá-los, não levariam um susto grandioso.

O homem deslizou até a cama onde Dory já estava deitada esperando-o e voltou a beijá-la intensamente, colando seu peito nu ao dela. Por um instante ele a abraçou apertado e fungou seu cangote. Marlin queria lembrar pra sempre desse momento e fazer Dory nunca esquecê-lo também. Ele olhou bem nos olhos dela, brilhando tonalidades de violeta devida a pequena luminosidade que saía da cortina. Naquele momento ele podia jurar que era o homem mais sortudo do mundo.

Quando terminaram, Marlin ficou observando Dory ressonar baixinho até ele mesmo se dar por vencido pelo cansaço e dormir.

No instante que acordou ele procurou por Dory, mas ela não estava na cama, isso o fez ter um pequeno ataque cardíaco até que ele se virou para a janela e a avistou lá, sentada no chão, assistindo o sol nascer na praia por entre os prédios. A casa deles ficava a poucos quarteirões em um caminho reto para a praia.

O céu vinha clareando aos poucos num misto de um azul escuro com um alaranjado, isso lembrava deles. Com Dory ali, passando as mãos em seus longos cabelos pretos de pontas azuis definia ainda mais a cena e a tornava numa pintura à óleo viva.

\- Laranja lhe cai bem, Dory… - Ele murmurou. A garota o encarou surpresa no mesmo instante e bufou uma risada.

\- Desde quando se tornou tão engraçadinho? - Ela perguntou enquanto se levantava e voltava a cama para perto de Marlin.

\- Você me deixa de bom humor. - Ele respondeu e sorriu. Dory retribuiu o sorriso e se aproximou para beijá-lo, parando no meio do caminho.

\- O alarme do seu celular me acordou. - Ela queixou-se de forma descontraída. Marlin alcançou o aparelho até o criado-mudo no mesmo instante.

\- Ah, puxa, me desculpe, esqueci de tirar, as coisas aconteceram tão rápido que eu…

\- Bom saber que não sou a única esquecida por aqui. - Ela brincou. Marlin riu do comentário, encarando-a por um momento e avistando sua feição marota depois retornando a olhar o celular.

\- Oh, desde quando se tornou tão engraçadinha? - Ele devolveu a pergunta que lhe foi feita anteriormente.

\- Eu sempre fui, você quem nunca percebeu. - Dory respondia enquanto se aconchegava no colo de Marlin por cima da colcha da cama. Ela tentou fisgar o celular da mão dele para que desse mais atenção à ela, mas o homem foi mais rápido e afastou a mão no tempo exato e continuava a olhar para a telinha.

\- Pelo jeito estou ficando esquecido mesmo. Sorte que anotei na agenda. Seus pais chegam da mudança hoje, Dory. Lembra que prometemos que íamos ajudá-los a arrumar tudo e mostrar a vizinhança?

Dory não realmente lembrava dessa parte, mas lembrava dela abraçando seus pais ao encontrá-los, contando tudo sobre as aventuras que teve com Marlin e Nemo, contando sobre como era divertido viver com eles. No mesmo instante seus pais disseram que se mudariam da Califórnia só para ficarem mais perto da filha. Ela só pode chorar de felicidade. Todas as pessoas que amava e confiava tão pertinho dela, Dory sentia-se completa.

\- Humm, vou tomar banho então… - E se levantou na direção do mesmo. - Você não vem? - Ela chamou já lá de dentro. Marlin se assustou com o chamado repentino, mas assentiu, largando o celular na cama e se juntando à sua amante.

Nemo desceu as escadas lentamente ainda com pálpebras pesadas de sono e da cozinha ele podia ouvir Marlin e Dory conversarem sobre algo.

\- ...Então você lembra de tudo? - Marlin questionou, desconfiado.

\- Sim, eu lembro sim. - Dory respondeu, confiante.

\- Então você se lembra quando disse que eu fui incrível, não é? - Marlin perguntou, animado. Dory ficou pensativa por um momento, bebericou seu café antes de continuar.

\- Huh, não lembro dessa parte. Acho que você se confundiu. Eu disse que foi "okay". É, tenho certeza de que foi isso que eu disse.

\- Eu estava lá, você disse que foi legal e incrível. - Marlin argumentou, já ficando contrariado.

\- Nah, foi normal. Mediano. Tenho certeza.

\- Ora, sua…! - Marlin pousou sua caneca na mesa e pariu para um ataque de cócegas em Dory, que tentava inutilmente fugir, ou ao menos não derramar o conteúdo de sua caneca.

\- O que vocês dois estão fazendo? - Nemo perguntou, irritadiço. Os dois voltaram a sua atenção para a criança que coçava os olhos para espantar o sono.

\- Hey, Nemo, querido. Acordando cedo no domingo?

\- Vocês dois são muito barulhentos. - Ele comentou. Marlin e Dory paralisaram na mesma hora e se entreolharam. Será que eles exageraram na noite passada? - Podiam tomar café fazendo menos barulho?

Os dois se aliviaram da tensão quase que no mesmo instante.

\- Desculpe-nos, Nemo. Pode voltar a dormir. - Dory disse. Nemo meneou a cabeça.

\- Os seus pais chegam hoje, não é, Dory? - Ele perguntou com entusiasmo.

\- Oh, pelo menos alguém nessa casa se lembrou… - Marlin caçoou, fazendo Dory lhe mostrar a língua de malcriação. Ele riu e quis fazê-la engolir a língua ao beijá-la, mas não podia com Nemo bem ali nem um pouco acostumado aos carinhos dos dois. Talvez outra hora. Agora eles tinham todo o tempo do mundo.

A casa onde Jenny e Charlie passariam a morar era a apenas a alguns quarteirões da de onde eles moravam então Marlin, Dory e Nemo iam andando calmamente até lá. Nemo ia na frente, observando a paisagem e parando pessoas que passeavam com seus cachorros.

\- Devíamos adotar um cãozinho também. - Dory comentou. Andava lado a lado de Marlin.

\- Nem pensar, você e Nemo já me dão bastante trabalho.- Ele respondeu rapidamente. Dory resmungou por um momento, mas se pos a pensar logo novamente.

\- E que tal um gatinho? - Tentou. Marlin fez uma cara de desgosto.

\- Tenho alergia ao pelo deles… Podemos criar peixes, eu gosto de peixes, Nemo também.

\- Marlin, eu trabalho num instituto de vida marinha, vocês podem ir lá a hora que quiserem.

\- Ah… Não é a mesma coisa. Além do mais, os peixes não ficam lá para sempre.

\- Claro que não. Lugar de peixe não é em aquário. - Dory comentou muito séria. Por mais que Marlin adorasse os raros momentos em que Dory ficava mal-humorada, ele queria permanecer de bem com ela pelo tempo que pudesse. Timidamente entrelaçou sua mão com a dela. A ação surpreendeu Dory, que olhou atônita para as mãos e de volta para Marlin.

\- Eu não… Eu não contei aos meus pais sobre, uh, nós…

\- Tudo bem, acredito que esteja tudo bem. - Marlin assegurou. Dory assentiu. Baixou a cabeça, incapaz de esconder sua alegria.

Quando chegaram na casa, parecia que Jenny e Charlie haviam chegado quase que junto deles. O carro na frente da casa e o caminhão de mudanças já aberto com dois homens de uniforme pondo caixas para dentro da residência. Quando avistaram os três aceleraram o passo para encontrá-los. Nemo que estava na frente foi o primeiro a receber um caloroso abraço do casal e Dory largou de Marlin para que pudesse fazer o mesmo. Marlin ficou parado pacientemente aguardando, observando a cena com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Oh, Dory, querida, foram só alguns dias, mas eu fiquei com tanta saudade! - Jenny comentou enquanto abraçava a filha o máximo que podia.

\- Também senti saudades, mamãe!

\- Filhota! - Charlie gritou vibrante, sendo o próximo a abraçar a filha calorosamente. Marlin não podia deixar de notar como ele era alto, instintivamente isso o intimidava, por mais que ele soubesse que Charlie fosse tão tranquilo e adorável quando a filha que tinha.

\- Hey, Marlin, obrigada por ter vindo. - Jenny agradeceu. Ela havia chegado até ele sem que ele percebesse. Educadamente Marlin a cumprimentou.

\- Não é nada demais, foi um prazer.

\- Marlin! - Charlie se aproximou e abraçou o ruivo sem precedentes. Marlin permaneceu parado até que o homem o soltasse, assustado com a repentina intimidade. - Que bom que veio! Venham, vamos conhecer a casa.

A residência era ampla e bastante aconchegante. Tinha apenas um andar, uma casa típica de veraneio. Nos fundos havia um lindo jardim que Jenny apaixonou no momento que o viu. Todos ajudavam com as caixas e com os objetos mais pesados Marlin dava uma assistência aos funcionários do caminhão. Perto da hora do almoço o caminhão já havia sido completamente descarregado e deixado o local. Jenny, Dory e Nemo descansavam sentados num banquinho da varanda enquanto Jenny mostrava para eles um álbum de fotografias. Marlin estava com Charlie nos fundos, admirando o jardim.

\- De novo, obrigado pela ajuda, Marlin. - Charlie começou.

\- Não há o que agradecer, Charlie, foi um prazer.

\- Como vocês vão indo?

\- Ah, muito bem. A presença de vocês vai melhorar ainda mais, tenho certeza. - Marlin não estava apenas sendo cordial, ele queria dizer aquilo. O tranquilizava demais saber que Dory não precisava depender apenas dele caso houvesse problemas.

\- Hey, Marlin, pra quando é o casamento? - Charlie caçoou, mas Marlin parecia ter levado a pergunta a sério e o encarava muito surpreso. - Calma, amigo, eu estou só brincando! - Ele riu com a reação de Marlin. O ruivo encolhia a cabeça nos ombros, de qualquer forma isso era uma decisão séria que ele não tinha ideia do que fazer.

\- Na verdade, eu não sei. Nós só estamos juntos há alguns dias e… - Ele tentou explicar. Agora era a vez de Charlie de levantar as sobrancelhas e parecer surpreso. Marlin o encarou sem entender.

\- Fala sério? Só estão juntos a alguns dias?

\- Por que todo mundo pensa que já somos um casal? - Aquilo realmente intrigava Marlin.

\- É o que parece, filho. Ela mora com vocês a algum tempo e te ajudou a encontrar o Nemo, não foi? - Marlin afirmou com a cabeça. - É o mais óbvio, pelo jeito não foi para vocês.

\- Não mesmo, mas admito que me arrependo de não ter tentado nada mais cedo. Dory é incrível. É a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida depois do Nemo.

\- Contanto que ela saiba disso, eu estou okay com a relação de vocês. - Charlie comentava apoiando a mão no ombro do homem. Marlin ficou feliz em receber aprovação dele e se aliviou de um ar que nem sabia que segurava.

\- Então, está tudo bem mesmo? - Ele perguntou sem jeito, queria ter certeza.

\- Mas é claro que está! Olha, filho, é por isso que nós nos mudamos pra cá, pra ficar perto de vocês sem interferir demais em qualquer tipo de relação que vocês tivessem. O Nemo parece gostar bastante dela, imagino que ficaria muito triste se Dory tivesse ficado conosco na Califórnia. - Ele tinha razão.

Dory era importante demais para Nemo e ele a defendia com unhas e dentes. Marlin lembrou-se do quão chateado o filho havia ficado depois que ele mandou Dory embora. Ele balançou a cabeça para sumir com tais pensamentos. Isso estava no passado, Marlin nunca mais faria isso.

\- Nós ingressamos de novo na vida dela e há tanto para aprendermos. Eu admito que estou animado, mas com muito medo ao mesmo tempo. - Charlie comentou.

\- Não precisa estar, Dory os ama muito, ou não teria me obrigado a rodar o mundo uma segunda vez à procura de vocês. - Marlin disse, os dois riram. Logo Nemo veio correndo até eles, segurando um livro bem grande, Dory vinha atrás, mas não parecia nada contente.

\- Pai! Você precisa ver isso! - O garotinho exclamou e lhe entregou o misterioso livro. Quando Marlin abriu, percebeu que era o álbum de fotos que Nemo, Dory e Jenny deviam estar vendo na frente da casa. Haviam várias fotos adoráveis da pequena Dory, mas uma em particular lhe chamou mais atenção.

\- Hey! Marlin, você não precisa ver isso se não quiser… - Dory aproximou-se, tentando pegar o álbum de volta com Marlin se afastando a tempo. Marlin continuou a admirar a foto, olhando para Dory e de volta para a foto, rindo do que acontecia ali.

Intrigado, Charlie educadamente pediu para olhar a tal foto que Marlin achava engraçada.

\- Oh! Eu lembro quando tirei essa, foi no natal, uns dois anos antes de Dory desaparecer. Ela tinha visto essa pelúcia na vitrine e queria tanto. Teve a maior surpresa quando viu o que tinha ganhado. Ficou tão feliz que eu precisei tirar uma foto e guardar de recordação. Ela não largava essa pelúcia por nada no mundo, até para a escola queria levar… Mas, o que há de tão engraçado nisso?

\- Tio Charlie - Nemo começou a explicar. - É um peixe-palhaço de pelúcia!

\- E o que tem demais nisso?

\- É o apelido do meu pai! Dory diz que ele parece um peixe-palhaço!

\- É só uma coincidência! - Dory comentou, retirando o álbum das mãos do pai. - E além do mais, eu nem lembro dessa pelúcia! - Dory tentava se explicar inutilmente, o rosto corado.

\- Não é coincidência, é o destino. - Jenny apareceu na roda e comentou. Marlin encarou Dory com um sorriso, ela o devolveu do mesmo jeito e desviou o olhar. - Certo, que tal almoçarmos agora?

Todos disseram que sim e saíram de carro até o restaurante mais próximo.

Depois de um dia cansativo ajudando Jenny e Charlie a arrumarem a nova casa, os três estavam de volta na própria residência já bem tarde da noite. Dory quem quis por Nemo pra dormir dessa vez, visto que ele havia ficado duas noites sem ir dormir com ela. Nemo já estava de pijamas, pulando até a cama e deitando, Dory o arrumou nas cobertas e se aproximou.

\- Boa noite, pequenino. - Ela disse e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

\- Boa noite, uh, mamãe. - Nemo respondeu timidamente. Aquilo pegou Dory de surpresa.

\- Do que você me chamou?

\- Huh, nada. Quer dizer, chamei de Dory! Porque é o seu nome… - Ele tentou explicar. Dory não havia comprado a resposta e o olhava bem séria.

\- Hum, parece que eu vou precisar te pressionar um pouco também! - E atacou o menino com as mãos, lhe fazendo cócegas. Nemo rindo e remexendo o corpo freneticamente para fugir das mãos de Dory.

\- Okay, okay… - Ele tentava dizer meio aos risos. - Eu te chamei de mamãe. Me desculpe…

\- Desculpá-lo pelo o quê? Eu que te pergunto. Eu posso mesmo ser sua mãe? Estou sempre esquecendo seu nome… - Dory comentou com um ar melancólico.

\- Por mim tudo bem! Contanto que você não esqueça de sempre amar eu e o papai.

\- Olha só, isso eu consigo prometer. Eu já amo vocês de montão! - Ela o abraçou e Nemo fez o mesmo. Antes de se distanciar, Dory sussurrou:

\- Você pode me chamar de mamãe quando quiser, tá bom, Nemo? Espera, é a primeira vez que temos essa conversa, não? - Ela questionou confusa. Nemo afirmou com a cabeça e ela sentiu um alívio. Depois foi a vez de Nemo sussurrar.

\- E você e o papai podem se beijar na minha frente, prometo que não vou ficar chateado ou com nojo. - Ele disse. Dory riu e agradeceu pela permissão. Ela voltou pro quarto de Marlin toda sorridente e Marlin não pode deixar de notar.

\- Hey… O que houve?

\- Huh? Ah, nada demais. O seu filho é uma graça, só isso…- Ela se aconchegou ao lado de Marlin na cama. Marlin ponderou sobre aquela frase por um momento.

\- _Nosso_ filho. - Ele disse sorrindo. Dory sorriu de volta e assentiu timidamente.


End file.
